


Shenanigans

by FaeryVampyres



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk fucking?, Im tired, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merry Thorki, This would not let itself be written, Thorki - Freeform, i guess?, sugar daddy/baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryVampyres/pseuds/FaeryVampyres
Summary: Or alternatively, How Loki Got Himself a Sugar Daddy by Complete Accident
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/gifts).



“-And then he said- said,” a hiccup, “said he needed my help because his pants were frozen to the roof of the car!” The blond man laughed uproariously at his own story, and Loki himself couldn’t stop a laugh. 

He was in a bar with his friends (or had been, at least- they had all left an hour ago) and had met a handsome man, and somehow that led to them getting drunk together and telling some stories. 

Loki grinned at the man, Thor, his name was. “Sounds like a personal problem.”

Thor laughed even louder, not that Loki’s comment was all that funny, and clapped him on the shoulder. “It really was,” he agreed. “He had to take them off and wiggle out of them and go back inside. The pants were stuck there before a week before it warmed up enough to pry them off. It kept snowing before we could.”

The story just seemed to get more ridiculous every second, but Loki could definitely believe it, considering they lived in Montana and got snow all the time in winter, therefore a week of pants being frozen to a car wasn’t too odd. 

“I need to hear more of these stories,” Loki decided. 

Thor winked. “Get a room with me and I can tell you more.”

“Oh,” he smirked slightly, “was that an invitation to something else?”

“Oh absolutely,” Thor agreed, standing and holding his hand out. “Uber to the nearest hotel? Lord knows we’re both too drunk to drive anywhere.”

Loki took his hand. “Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~

Loki grinned as he was pinned to the bed the second they went into the room. “Impatient, are we?”

“Exceedingly,” Thor replied, almost in a growl as he leaned down and kissed him roughly. Loki responded in kind, reaching down to undo the blond’s button and push his pants down. 

They pulled apart quickly to strip, before moving back together to their make-out. Thor’s hands moved down to Loki’s hips, where they squeezed slightly, then the blond pulled away. “Do you have lube?”

“No,” Loki huffed, “didn’t think I’d be getting fucked tonight.”

“Damn, neither do I.” They paused for a moment to contemplate what to do, before a glint entered Thor’s eyes. He pressed three fingers to Loki’s mouth. “Suck.”

Loki opened his mouth to take them in and started sucking obediently. He wasn’t usually one to just listen, but there was something about that look in Thor’s eyes that made him do as he was told. 

After a moment Thor pulled them out and reached down to start stretching him. Loki shifted slightly in mild discomfort, he hadn’t been fucked many times so he wasn’t really used to the sensation, but he made himself relax. He knew that helped. 

“You’ll need to get my cock wet too,” Thor commented mildly as he worked his fingers in and out of his hole, eyes never leaving his task. 

Loki’s face went red. He’d never given a blowjob before, and that was exactly what Thor had suggested. 

He glanced up at Loki’s face and smirked. Such an expression was something he loved to see on his partner’s faces. It was always so fun to do things they’ve never tried before with them. 

When he finished stretching him, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at Loki. “You gonna do it or are we going to call it off here?” He knew Loki wouldn’t agree to them stopping, so he’d agree to the blowjob. 

Loki snorted. “We are not stopping right now.” 

Thor nodded and got up, sitting at the edge of the bed. “Then get over here and start sucking on it.”

Loki got up as well and moved to kneel between his legs on the floor (the only place Thor left where he could reach effectively, on purpose of course) and reached up to wrap his hand around his cock. His hand didn’t quite make it all the way around it. 

“Your cock is stupidly huge.” He said blandly as he started jerking it, then he gave an experimental lick to the tip. He hummed quietly and started licking around the head even more, continuing to jerk him as he did. 

After a few licks, he took in the tip and gave a little suck.

Thor groaned softly in pleasure. “Keep that up, but cover your teeth with your lips.” He groaned once again when Loki did as he was told, sucking even more but without the slight pain of his teeth scraping against it. Thor’s cock was sensitive, so he wasn’t a fan of teeth scraping against it like others he knew were.

He rested a hand on Loki’s head, running his fingers through his hair as he sucked. Loki slowly took more of his cock in, and Thor continued to enjoy it. His favorite blowjobs were from people who’d never given them before. It just added to the pleasure, knowing the other person didn’t know what they were doing but were still trying.

After a moment of taking in as much as he could, Thor’s cock bumped the back of his throat and he gagged. Loki wasn’t sure where to go from there, because he knew he didn’t have the whole cock in his mouth but he couldn’t take any more in. 

“Pull off a bit, suck there for a little as you catch your breath and relax your throat, then try again,” Thor advised.

Loki did so, and managed to take a bit more in, then a bit more and then more until he found his nose presses into Thor’s pubic hair, his entire cock in his mouth and down his throat. Loki was sure that if he were able to see his neck right now, it’d be a little stretched out from the size of his cock. It wasn’t very long, well, it was longer than average, but not too much. What it was, however, was thick. Thick as hell.

Loki loved it.

Once he had it all in, Loki started sucking harder, then paused as Thor stiffened and let out a loud groan. He went to pull off, not wanting him to come in his mouth, but Thor’s hand tightened in his hair, keeping his head still. His hips bucked a couple times, causing Loki to gag each time, before he stiffened again and then suddenly hot liquid was in Loki’s mouth and Thor’s cock was being pulled out. 

He sat there for a moment on his knees, mouth filled with cum, before he looked up at Thor and pointed to his mouth then at the bathroom, making a spitting gesture. 

Thor smirked. “Swallow it, Loki. I’m not done with you yet.” Sure enough, his cock was already gardening again, like he had some inhumanly short refractory period. 

Loki swallowed.

Thor slowly jerked his cock to fill hardness as he stood, and Loki moved to bend over the bed, presenting his ass to him almost on instinct. 

Thor rubbed his back and nudged his hole slightly with his cock, slowly guiding it in. Loki winced and hissed in pain, gaining a soft back rub from the blond to make him relax, though he didn’t stop pushing in.

Soon enough, he had bottomed out and stilled. Both of Thor’s hands moved to rub his back, and Loki settles there, relaxing until his ass no longer felt sore from the stretch. He rolled his hips slightly, and Rhor got the message. 

He began thrusting into him, holding his hips to keep him still and angling to search for his prostate. When he finally brushed it, Loki let out a loud moan. Thor angled to keep hitting it, intent on making Loki come first then allowing himself to. 

Loki let out a groan every time Thor thrust against his prostate, and he came fairly quickly. It was impossible not to, really, with Thor’s fat cock filling him up and pressing against his prostate with every move. After Loki came, Thor thrusted a few more times, rougher than he had been earlier, then he came as well, filling Loki’s ass.

“You come a lot,” Loki murmured tiredly, almost boneless against the bed.

Thor rubbed his back, “I know,” he agreed, pulling out. “Do you want me to stay tonight or do you prefer sleeping alone?”

Loki hummed and laid there, too tired to move. “Whichever you prefer. I really don’t care.” 

Thor chuckled and moved him to lay fully on the bed, pulling the covers over him. “Then I‘ll be off. I have some things I need to do.” He wrote his number on a piece of paper and set it on the nightstand, next to Loki’s phone. “Hit me up anytime you want to fuck.”

With that, Thir got dressed and left. 

~~~~~~

Loki got back to his small apartment late the next morning, planning on skipping his classes for the day. He had a huge hangover and his ass was sore as hell, law school classes could wait one day for him (no matter how much damn money he was paying the school so he could attend).

After he let himself in, Loki noticed a note on the floor, clearly slid under the doorway. It was light, and judging by the little logo on the bottom corner, it was special made for someone, and thus fairly expensive. 

He opened it and read it. 

Loki,  
Thank you for last night. I don’t often get a chance to completely unwind like that with my life, so I thank you. Specifically for not recognizing me. Don’t worry about your tuition, I’ve paid it off for you, save the money you make at that job you complained about at the bar last night for your own personal stuff. I’ve also paid this month’s rent for you. If you need any money or want me to get you anything, you have my number (I’ve written it on the paper here just in case you threw away the one I wrote last night).

Of course, nothing comes free. I trust you can figure out the price of my help. 

Thor Odinson  
CEO of Asgard Industries

Loki blinked. Thor was that Thor? The CEO of the largest travel agency in the country? He had heard about Thor Odinson, everyone had. He had become CEO after the untimely death of his father four years ago, who started the company, and Thor had made the company practically explode in reputation and income in those four years, and was constantly in the media. How Loki didn’t recognize him, he had no idea, because joe that he knew, he could definitely see it. 

He glanced at the note again, then chuckled. Thor had paid off all his tuition, which was a lot considering he went to law school, completely on his own after giving Loki the best fuck of his life. Seems like he had acquired himself a sugar daddy. That should be interesting. 

Loki took his phone out and put in the number. He’d definitely be calling again at some point.


End file.
